Tania de Caza
by Nurymisu
Summary: La historia de la auténtica súcubo. Una fugaz visión de como Tania elige y seduce a los humanos para gozar de ellos. POV Tania. Rated: M, sexo explícito. OC.


Summary: La historia de la auténtica súcubo. Una fugaz visión de como Tania elige y seduce a los humanos para gozar de ellos. POV Tania. Rated: M. OC.

Disclaimer: El personaje de Tania pertenece a Sthephenie Meyer, el resto de la historia es de mi invención.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje no apto para menores de 18 años.

Nota de autor:

Esta es una historia que surgió de una idea relámpago tras un comentario de mi wasapeadora oficial.

Es un regalo para una de mis autoras favoritas. Para mi beta, mi compañera de cubatas, mi cómplice en los desbarres de la saga Twilight. Para mi maestra en las premiers, mi hada madrina, mi siamesa. La que siempre le da la vuelta a mi visión de la vida con una sonrisa en la cara. La única mujer que, pese a ser opuesta a mi, puede leerme la mente a su antojo y me deja entrar en la suya gratuitamente. Mi Jefa! Mi amiga, MÁBEL.

Nena, espero que te guste porque esto sale directamente de mi corazón hacia el tuyo.

Mabelmz, una vez me dijiste que el personaje de Tania te encantaba por estar orgullosa de lo que era y por vivir según sus propias reglas. Hay que reconocer que en FanFiction se ha ganado muchas enemigas por estar siempre deseando acostarse con Edward ¿En serio alguien puede juzgarla mal por eso? ¿A caso no es lo que deseamos todas?

Precisamente por eso he querido haceros un homenaje a ambas con este OneShort.

Te quiero mi Reina.

Agradecimientos:

Sabe dios que jamás habría podido publicar esto sin una beta, he tenido que explotar a mi queridísima Anaidam en su semana de baja (por dios mi ambición no conoce limites...) para que Mábel no se enterara de nada. Debería estar avergonzada por abusar así de mi hermana pero, curiosamente, ella lo ha disfrutado bastante, jajajaja.

Di, ¡Gracias cielo! Eres un amor. Te debo una muy grande. Y cuando te pille por banda voy a besarte hasta quedarme sin saliva. ¡Te quiero un huevo!

**Tania de Caza **

Camino por el aparcamiento solitario, a estas horas apenas quedan cinco coches estacionados. Son cerca de las doce y el ruido de mis tacones es un repiqueteo constante que se extiende en el silencio de la noche. Se escucha música que sale de la puerta trasera entreabierta junto con la luz que indica mi destino. No tengo coche, no lo necesito dada mi condición y estoy convencida que encontraré quien me lleve en el caso de que quiera irme. Algo me dice que esta noche voy a tener suerte y mis ojos dorados aventuran que mi presa también la tendrá.

Abro la chirriante y grasienta puerta y me adentro en la cálida atmosfera del bar. Aceite, humo, alcohol y todo tipo de esencias humanas saturan el ambiente, en otra época me hubiera molestado este mejunje pero ahora lo asocio al éxito de mi caza y no puedo evitar relamerme pensando en el premio.

En cuanto he puesto un pie dentro del bar todos los hombres del local giran a verme. No hace falta que me luzca, mis curvas hablan por si solas y con solo dirigirme a la barra ya siento todos los ojos puestos en mis caderas, culo y en el movimiento de mis pechos rebotando a cada paso. No tengo que leer mentes para saber que se han excitado solo con eso.

Me apoyo en la barra y pido una cerveza, que no voy a beber, pero no quiero llamar la atención, no en ese sentido al menos.

Controlo los movimientos de los ocho hombres desperdigados por la sala. Tres de ellos golpean las bolas de billar en la mesa al fondo del local, han dejado de jugar para mirarme, pero retoman la partida viendo mi fingido desinterés. Reconozco a dos de ellos, son trabajadores de la serrería y ya los he descartado otras veces, si no tengo mas remedio hoy me llevaré a alguno de ellos o tal vez a los dos, pero no si encuentro algo más… apetecible. Al tercero no lo he visto nunca. Lo evalúo en la distancia. Doy gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos vampíricos, no me gusta acercarme a ninguno de ellos sin saber cada detalle de su anatomía. Complexión media, 1'87 de altura, 98 Kilos buenas piernas, brazos poco torneados y culo plano. Descartado, me encanta agarrar un buen trasero mientras me corro. "_Otro día será, cielo_" pienso mientras paseo la mirada por el resto del bar.

Otros dos hombres se encuentran apoyados al final de la barra en avanzado estado de embriaguez, discuten sobre béisbol, estos no despiertan ningún interés en mí. Demasiado viejos, demasiado gordos y, sobretodo, demasiado borrachos para mi propósito, estoy convencida que necesitaría un milagro para conseguir que se les mantuviera levantada tan solo un minuto.

En una de las mesas del centro hay un chico solitario de apenas 20 años. A este también lo conozco de vista, de echo lo he visto crecer, es el rarito del pueblo, sin amigos y solo su madre notaría su ausencia pasada una semana. En ese sentido es perfecto, "_si algo saliera mal..._" me sacudo ese pensamiento, no me gusta pensar en las veces que no sobreviven, aunque hace ya tanto tiempo de la última vez que casi puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar. "Casi". De todos modos lo descarto, este no tendrá suerte conmigo; demasiado joven, demasiado flaco y demasiado inexperto. Seguro que no sabría encontrarme el clítoris ni con las dos manos y un mapa. No me extrañaría que fuera virgen incluso.

Joe me da la cerveza, la cojo y le sonrío mientras le doy un billete, él me mira desconfiado con el ceño fruncido, ya me conoce, sabe que algunos de los que se han ido conmigo cuentan historias fantásticas y me tiene por una bruja encantadora de hombres. No le gusto, le pongo nervioso y aunque, si estuviera desesperada, lo seduciría no pienso tomarme la molestia, no esta noche, ya que en el espejo que hay detrás del barman descubro dos ojos negros que me miran con una intensidad desmesurada.

Lo observo a través del reflejo. No tendrá más de 32 años, pelo castaño oscuro, piel tostada al sol. Me imagino lamiendo su mandíbula pese a llevar una barba de tres días o tal vez precisamente por eso. El hombre es toda una obra de arte. Me está mirando el culo y las piernas, aun no sabe que le he descubierto. Me quedo maravillada con su mandíbula cuadrada y el diámetro de su cuello. El espejo no me deja ver nada más de él así que tengo que girarme. Apoyo los codos en la barra y adelanto mi pelvis, es un gesto tan sexy como atávico ya que literalmente significa que le estoy ofreciendo mi útero, en este caso mi útero no va a servirle de nada pero mi coño va a exprimir cada gota de placer que pueda darme. El latido de su corazón se acelera solo dos décimas de segundo. "_Le gusto_" A este tampoco lo conozco, "_muchas caras nuevas para un pueblo tan pequeño_".

Es un hombre muy guapo, sexy y grande, mide 1.96, aun sentado puedo observar la longitud de sus gruesos muslos. Hacer el calculo de su altura es automático, ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme, el dato viene solo a mi mente; hombros y brazos fuertes, debe pesar más de 100 kilos pero no veo ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Lleva unos tejanos raídos y la típica camisa de leñador a cuadros blancos y verdes, la lleva metida por dentro del pantalón dejándome apreciar la forma en V de su torso y un buen paquete. Las mangas dobladas a mitad del antebrazo de forma descuidada me dice que puede ser algo rudo. Un gruñido de placer imperceptible para los humanos se escapa de mi pecho. Está sentado así que es imposible saber si tiene un buen culo. Suspiro decepcionada por eso, pero la emoción me embarga casi al mismo tiempo con la certeza de que he encontrado a mi presa. Es lo más apetecible que he visto en mucho tiempo. Él me mira con descaro, evaluando cada centímetro de piel. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante el deseo que proclaman sus ojos. Tantos años y aun me sorprende que la ponzoña inunde mi boca cuando me excito. Carlisle tiene una bonita teoría científica al respecto pero yo pienso que somos mas animales que humanos, el instinto sexual es tan poderoso como el de alimentarse, una cosa va unida a la otra, sobretodo si contamos que a mi me gusta follar con la comida.

Cojo mi cerveza y me dirijo a su mesa. Sus ojos siguen el movimiento de mis caderas, ni siquiera me molesto en exagerarlos; se nota a la legua que está interesado, sus ojos recorren mi escote y mi ombligo, que queda expuesto gracias a los arreglos que le he hecho a mi camiseta antes de salir de casa, bajan por mis piernas, solo cubiertas con una mini falda de apenas un palmo hasta mis zapatos, y levanta una ceja cuando observa mis tacones "_lo se, son de infarto_". No es que me hagan falta pero adoro como lucen mis piernas subidas en ellos. Cuando llego a su mesa nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos negro azabache, los míos color miel. Con el botellín doy un golpe a la silla que hay frente a él.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— No contesta pero por debajo de la mesa empuja la silla con el pie hacia mi mientras pega un trago de su cerveza directamente de la botella. Sus ojos no dejan los míos mas que un segundo para centrarse en mis pechos, se relame descaradamente "_Ohhh nene, no sabes lo que estás haciendo..._ "Como siga así le arrancaré la ropa aquí mismo y eso asustaría a los otros parroquianos. Me siento frente a él con un movimiento suave.

Por fin, a menos de un metro de él, inspiro su aroma. Huele a hombre, a jabón, a tabaco y a la cerveza que está bebiendo. No está ebrio, no se droga y hasta puedo decir casi con total seguridad que come sano. Los humanos que se alimentan de basura huelen distinto, peor. Este tiene el aroma perfecto. Mi boca es una piscina en este momento y pongo en marcha mi farsa llevándome la cerveza a los labios, trago la ponzoña sin que entre el alcohol. El mira mi boca y siento que su corazón se acelera, "_¿Estás pensando en mi linda boca sobre ti? Chico malo… me encanta._" Una sonrisa de medio lado se me escapa mientras alargo mi mano por encima de la mesa.

— Soy Tania.

— Ron— dice secamente mientras estrecha mi mano. Su ceño se frunce momentáneamente al notar la temperatura de mi piel, pero sea lo que sea que ha pensado ha encontrado una explicación razonable para mi tacto helado. Es extraño como siguen haciendo eso, siempre encuentran algo que calme a su instinto que les grita que salgan corriendo.

— ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? — Inmediatamente me reprendo a mi misma por usar precisamente este tópico. Kate se reiría de mí durante siglos si se enterara.

— Llevo más de un año en el pueblo. — Contesta lacónico. "_Vaya ¿Tanto tiempo llevo sin venir?_". Lo miro fijamente y por fin el atisbo de una sonrisa aparece en su cara, sutil, pero ahí está. Me hace preguntarme que estará pensando y decido jugar un rato mas, me encanta la tensión del primer encuentro, tardo demasiado entre una salida de "caza" y otra y quiero disfrutarla.

— Bonita camisa — le digo haciendo un gesto en su dirección. Me sorprende ver que le saco una sonrisa, creo que ha captado mi juego. Inclina la cabeza ligeramente para mirar al suelo en mi dirección y con un hilo de humor en su voz me da la réplica.

— Bonitas piernas. — "_Wow! No se anda con rodeos_." Su impaciencia desata la mía, sé que mis ojos se han oscurecido un poco, seguramente ahora son de color miel. Por suerte los hombres no suelen fijarse dos veces en los ojos de una mujer, sobretodo si hay un escote cerca de ellos, la vista siempre les parece mas interesante. Me inclino ligeramente por encima de la mesa dándole un plano inmejorable de mi delantera.

— ¿Has traído coche? — Él asiente mientras termina de un trago la cerveza.

Se pone de pie y me tiende la mano, la cojo sin dudar y salimos del bar sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Andamos hacia una camioneta de color verde, la más alejada en el estacionamiento. Mientras camino a paso humano divago sobre lo rápido que ha sido esta vez, parece que he tenido suerte, "_solo espero que él la tenga también_". Descarto el pensamiento tan rápido como aparece, no quiero volver sobre eso, estoy convencida que mi miedo hacerle daño evitará cualquier "incidente" Segura que no es de los tipos caballerosos que te abren la puerta del coche me dirijo hacia la parte del acompañante. Antes de poder soltar su mano me arrincona contra la carrocería del coche y hunde su nariz en mi cuello. "_Vaya que osado_." Me encanta que tomen la iniciativa y me dejo hacer mansamente. Desliza la punta de la nariz hacia la oreja mientras inspira mi fragancia. Noto sus músculos apretados contra los míos tensarse ligeramente. Sus brazos están apoyados a cada lado de mi cara creando una jaula perfecta con su cuerpo. Ladeo la cabeza exponiendo mi cuello sintiendo una especie de euforia porque haya elegido precisamente esa parte de mi anatomía para prestarle atención ya que es una de las más erógenas. "_Oh esto promete ser muy interesante..._ "

Como si me hubiera leído la mente abre la boca y puedo sentir el cálido aliento que me hace estremecer, arrastra los dientes hacia abajo arañando la piel de mi cuello hasta la unión con mi torso y allí me clava los dientes. Se me escapa un suspiro mitad gemido mitad gruñido. Este humano me ha puesto a cien con solo ese gesto. Hundo los dedos en mis muslos para no tocarlo hasta que me haya calmado, me ha cogido por sorpresa y no quiero perder el control tan pronto. Para terminar de poner a prueba mi autocontrol lame la zona donde acaba de morder. Finalmente se aparta y puedo verle los ojos, dilatados por la anticipación al placer y por la oscuridad que nos rodea. Las aletas de la nariz se agitan más rápido de lo normal y me mira con la misma intensidad que yo a él.

Rompe el contacto con un gesto del mentón señalando la furgoneta.

—Vamos a tu casa. — Me dice más como una orden que como una petición. Yo me río mientras niego con la cabeza.

— La mía está demasiado lejos, vamos a la tuya. — Le digo mientras de un salto entro en el coche. Me pregunto que pensaría si descubriera que vivo en mitad de la montaña, en un lugar inaccesible para los humanos donde ni siquiera llegan los coches ni la señal de radio. Se sienta al volante y antes de cerrar la puerta se detiene un segundo escrutándome con la mirada.

— Vivo alejado del pueblo, ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? — No hay doble intención en sus palabras, es solo una advertencia para la chica delicada que piensa que soy.

— Absolutamente — le digo con una sonrisa. No hay nada que pueda hacerme sin mi consentimiento y en mi fuero interno agradezco a los dioses tener tanta suerte como para que el tipo viva lejos de cualquiera que pueda escuchar sus gritos, "_o los míos…_" Me remuevo inquieta en mi asiento y sonrío imperceptiblemente imaginando ese momento.

El viaje hasta su casa lo hacemos en silencio acompañados por música de la emisora local. Salimos del pueblo por la carretera principal pero a los pocos minutos de circular por ella se desvía por un camino de montaña, lo reconozco como el que lleva a la casa de los guardabosques. Me sorprende que el viejo cascarrabias acoja a alguien en su casa.

— ¿Vives en casa de Walt? — le pregunto realmente intrigada.

— Si. — "_Vaya, realmente no es un hombre de muchas palabras_."

— ¿Te deja vivir allí? — Ahora si que estoy sorprendida. Walt no se caracteriza por ser un tipo simpático y afable. Incluso de joven ya era antipático.

— Walter murió hace año y medio. Ahora la casa es mía. — "_Así que Ron es el nuevo guardabosque. Interesante…_"

— ¡Oh! No lo sabía... — Soy consciente de la tristeza en mi voz. Es un sentimiento inquietante ya que Walter siempre fue un dolor en el culo para nosotras. El único humano que nos había sorprendido en actitud sospechosa. Una tenue sonrisa aparece en mis labios ante el recuerdo de la cara que se le quedó al vernos cerca del oso muerto hace ya tantos años; Kate, Irina y yo cubiertas de sangre y con algún que otro desgarrón en nuestra ropa. No le salían las palabras y solo acertó a preguntar "¿Que coño esta pasando aquí?" entre las tres inventamos la mas triste excusa que se haya oído jamás. Obviamente no nos creyó pero conseguimos marcharnos sin objeciones por su parte. El hombre era considerado en el pueblo por un viejo huraño y cuando, años mas tarde, se decidió a comentar la anécdota en la taberna del pueblo no se le prestó mas atención que a cualquier otro borracho delirante.

Siempre que nos adentrábamos en el bosque para cazar percibíamos el rastro que dejaba en las rondas de vigilancia. Era de los pocos que se conocía la zona a la perfección y siempre tuvimos cuidado de no volver a cruzarnos con él.

— ¿De que murió? — momentáneamente siento lastima por que haya muerto. Apreciaba el trabajo que hacía. Más de una vez lo había visto curar a animales heridos o ahuyentando a los furtivos disparando a las ruedas de sus coches.

— Creo que le dio un infarto mientras patrullaba. ¿Era amigo tuyo? — la curiosidad asoma en su voz.

— Le tenía visto del pueblo, me caía bien. — digo distraídamente.

— En el pueblo dicen que era un ermitaño gruñón. — Dice frunciendo el entrecejo. Asiento lentamente mientras recuerdo sus malas maneras y los improperios que salían de su boca cada vez que lo habíamos visto.

Permanecemos en silencio hasta que vislumbro la casa de madera. Ron apaga el motor en frente de la puerta de entrada, me mira momentáneamente antes de bajarse del coche. Lo sigo hasta el interior de la casa y aprovecho que camina delante de mí para devorar con la mirada la espalda y el perfecto trasero que tiene, me relamo solo de pensar en mis manos apretándolo. Observo como se mueve en la oscuridad hasta encender la luz. La casa de un solo piso esta limpia pero los pocos muebles que hay son viejos. A la derecha veo la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio. Él se dirige hacia la cocina, su voz me distrae.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — pregunta abriendo la nevera.

— No, gracias. — Me siento en la encimera de madera con las piernas cruzadas sin dejar de mirarle.

Cuando se gira hacia mi lleva una cerveza en la mano. Se acerca hasta que su abdomen toca mis rodillas. Empiezo a sentirme impaciente y quiero empezar a quitarle la ropa pero me contengo, no quiero dejarme llevar por un impulso y asustarlo. Tras beber un trago de cerveza abandona la botella y pone un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja, afianza los dedos en mi nuca y me dejo arrastrar hasta sus labios.

No es un beso tierno pero tampoco lo esperaba. Me aprieta mas contra él mientras mueve sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, le respondo con hambre lamiendo su labio inferior, su lengua sale al encuentro de la mía, se acarician y enroscan en una erótica danza. El sabor de su boca es una mezcla explosiva de cerveza, restos de tabaco y menta picante. Aprieta mi labio con sus dientes y los arrastra separándose de mi hasta que me suelta para mirarme a los ojos.

Pone una mano en mi muslo y la desliza hacia abajo hasta mis rodillas, que siguen cruzadas una sobre la otra. Con la mano izquierda recorre el muslo derecho y me separa las piernas para meter su cintura entre ellas, me sujeta por las caderas y me desliza hacia él capturando mis labios en el mismo movimiento. Recorro sus brazos desde los codos hasta los hombros explorando cada curva de sus bíceps. Sus manos se desplazan por mis costillas y con el pulgar roza la parte más externa de mis pechos. Mi gemido queda ahogado en su boca que sigue devorándome sin tregua. Nos perdemos durante eternos minutos en un baile de caricias, lametones y succiones. Sus manos ahora recorren todo mi cuerpo, hambrientas de más, acaricia mis piernas hasta las pantorrillas y deshace el camino de la misma forma, esta vez deteniéndose en mis pechos. Mis manos también han cobrado vida y recorren la amplitud de su espalda, deleitándome en la fortaleza de sus músculos, la amplitud de sus hombros y bajan hasta ese culo de infarto apretándolo hacia mí, haciendo que su erección roce con mi sexo, que a estas alturas ya palpita para él. Deja un reguero de pequeños mordiscos desde la barbilla hasta el hueco en la base del cuello, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el camino que le lleva directamente a mi escote, mientras con las manos amasa mis pechos por encima de la camiseta. En este momento odio ir vestida, quiero arrancarle la ropa aunque me contengo. Vuelve a morderme en el mismo sitio que antes y eso es suficiente para que tire desesperadamente de su camisa, mis manos se hacen puños sobre ella y por poco consigo sacarla del pantalón sin desgarrarla. Lo que este hombre me está haciendo solo con la boca me tiene al límite de mi autocontrol y por un segundo consigo pensar en las diferencias entre nosotros y contener mi fuerza como tantas veces antes.

Lentamente desliza los pulgares por debajo de mi camiseta y la saca hábilmente dejándome en sujetador. Se queda observando mis pechos que se agitan ante él por la respiración acelerada tras el momento de lujuria. El deseo ardiente quema en sus ojos mientras se inclina y besa la parte que escapa de la lencería. Sigue besando cada centímetro de piel que queda a su alcance succionando de vez en cuando. Entierro mis dedos en su sedoso y ondulado pelo y tiro de él suavemente, él gruñe y no tengo claro si es de placer o porque no quiere separase de mis pechos, a los que ahora está atacando incluso por encima del encaje del sujetador. Atrapa el pezón con los labios y tira suavemente de él mientras masajea el otro presionando con la palma de su mano. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre entera desde los pezones hasta mi centro, que se contrae irremediablemente.

Desliza sus manos por encima del sujetador, tira de la copa hacia abajo para liberar uno de mis pechos. El calor y la humedad de su boca alrededor del pezón erecto me hace arquearme en su contra instándolo a meterlo más, el responde encantado tarareando, lo succiona fuerte y lo mordisquea mientras amasa ambos pechos a la vez. Gimo ante las descargas eléctricas que inundan mi cuerpo, todo el placer viaja desde mi estimulado pecho hasta la entrepierna que se aprieta contra su erección. El calor de su cuerpo traspasa nuestras ropas, mi piel lo absorbe igualando nuestras temperaturas, cuanto más me toque más caliente voy a estar, me río internamente por la ironía.

Mis manos, que hasta ahora he conseguido mantener en su pelo, se deslizan por su nuca hasta los hombros y espalda, deleitándome en la exquisita redondez de sus músculos, los masajeo y araño por encima de la ropa sabiendo que así no voy hacerle daño. Sigo bajando hasta la cintura, las muevo hacia adelante apreciando sus abdominales. Termino de sacar la camisa y uno a uno desabrocho los botones, se la quito despacio mientras abandona mi pecho para seguir lamiendo mi cuello de regreso a mi boca.

— Joder nena, que bien sabes. — Dice antes de volver a hundir su lengua en mi boca.

Me retuerzo de impaciencia, "_lo sé, no es una de mis virtudes"_ pero este tío ha encendido mi pasión como hacía tiempo no había conseguido nadie y lo necesito para apagar el fuego que arrasa mi boca y mi sexo. Una vez más trago la ponzoña que sigue fluyendo sin control.

Le acaricio el pecho y el abdomen, y mis manos se detienen en la cintura del pantalón. Lo desabrocho e introduzco la mano llegando a su erección que pulsa en mi palma. Lo siento duro y caliente, lo aprieto ligeramente mientras deslizo mis dedos arriba y abajo por su increíble largura, se me escapa un sonido lastimero al imaginarlo dentro de mí. Parece que eso le excita porque hunde con más voracidad su lengua encontrando la mía, chupándola y mordiendo mis labios con fiereza.

Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo en una ruda caricia, rodea mis caderas y aprieta mi culo con fuerza, contengo el rugido que nace en mi pecho. Él sigue su recorrido hasta llegar a mis muslos, las sube por la cara interna hasta que sus dedos llegan a mi sexo. Mi falda ahora está enrollada en mi cintura dejando expuesta la lencería que cubre mi sexo. Aparta el fino encaje del tanga con una mano mientras los dedos de la otra exploran mis húmedos pliegues, separándolos y acariciándolos. Introduce un dedo de forma brusca y yo acelero el ritmo que estoy imprimiendo a su polla. Mete otro dedo y los mueve al mismo ritmo que yo, curvándolos un poco llegando al punto G, lo acaricia insistentemente mientras que estira de la tela del tanga y la roza con fuerza sobre mi clítoris. Chillo sin poder vitarlo y presiono la punta de su miembro con el pulgar haciendo círculos sobre las gotas de su excitación. Eso le hace jadear y separa sus labios de los míos para mirarme con absoluta lujuria, me estremezco al mirarlo a los ojos, completamente negros de deseo. De repente me arranca el tanga y abandona mi sexo, apartándose de mí para bajarse los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos.

En cuanto lo tengo a mi alcance le agarro de nuevo la polla y le guío hacia mi entrada. Él me sujeta fuerte por las nalgas y se introduce de una potente estocada. Grito mientras me arqueo sujetándome de la encimera. Y noto como la madera se deshace un poco entre mis dedos, el latigazo de placer me ha pillado por sorpresa. Dudo de mi autocontrol en estos momentos y aun me queda la suficiente cordura para no intentar tocarlo hasta no estar mas calmada. Él sale de mí consiguiendo que gima frustrada, pasea la punta por mi clítoris, rozándose contra él y me embiste de nuevo.

— ¡Joder! — grito sin poder evitarlo. Este humano tiene una polla enorme y acogerlo en mis entrañas está siendo una delicia.

Vuelve a retirarse pero esta vez soy más rápida y clavando mis talones en sus nalgas lo empujo dentro de mi otra vez. El gruñe y empieza a embestirme duro, estocadas fuertes, profundas y rápidas que me hacen jadear. Sigue agarrado con fuerza a mi culo y lo oigo gemir y resoplar por el esfuerzo.

La tensión en nuestros cuerpos es más que evidente, mis paredes se contraen apretándole dentro de mí, aunque eso lejos de detenerlo parece que lo espolea, aumenta las embestidas. De ser humana seguro que me habría partido una vértebra, este tío es un animal y me encanta. Vuelvo apretarlo contrayendo mi vagina y el dirige su boca a mi cuello mordiéndome con fuerza. Parece haber adivinado que no puede hacerme daño o simplemente le da igual.

— Santa mierda, que estrecha eres— sisea en mi oído.

Lo noto tensarse, su orgasmo está cerca. Dirijo la mano hacia mi pecho, pellizco el pezón y lo retuerzo gritando y curvando la espalda por el latigazo de placer que me recorre por entero. Él es incapaz de apartar su mirada y lo noto explotar en mi interior, la calidez de su simiente se esparce en mis entrañas mientras sigue moviendo las caderas y suelta una de mis nalgas para acariciar mi clítoris con dos dedos, pellizcándolo como estoy haciendo yo con mi pezón. Y no resisto más, el calor se extiende por mis congeladas venas, quemándome casi tanto como la ponzoña, mi centro convulsiona exprimiéndole hasta que la última gota de su esencia se ha mezclado con mis jugos. No soy capaz de contener mis gritos y me dejo caer encima de la madera, fingiendo estar agotada aunque lo que de verdad me apetece es saltar encima de él y follármelo sin descanso hasta que salga el sol.

Sale de mi interior y lo escucho dar un par de pasos. Tumbada como estoy no puedo verlo sin levantar la cabeza pero oigo como se quita las botas y seguidamente los pantalones. Noto su corazón desacelerarse poco a poco y lo siento respirar más calmadamente. Vuelve a posicionarse entre mis piernas y pone la palma de su mano abierta en mi cuello, la desliza por mis pechos y las costillas bajando hasta mi sexo. Lo ahueca con su enorme mano, presiona mi botón del placer e introduce dos dedos en mi chorreante centro cuando me oye gemir. Bombea un par de veces sin ritmo aparente mientras se inclina para morder uno de mis pezones, la descarga de placer es inmediata y me contraigo apretando sus dedos en mi interior. Noto como sonríe sobre la piel sensible de mis pechos y subiendo su cara me mira a los ojos.

— Vamos nena, date la vuelta. — Abandona sus caricias y cogiéndome de las caderas me pone de pie y me da la vuelta, desabrocha el sujetador que aun llevo puesto y me lo quita. Poniendo la palma de su mano en mitad de mí espalda me empuja suavemente hasta que quedo con el pecho pegado a la encimera, yo obedezco mansamente porque lo necesito más que el aire, mis ansias de sexo solo acaban de empezar a satisfacerse y este hombre promete darme mucho placer, empezando por tomar las riendas. Se deja caer encima de mí aplastándome con su peso y me habla al oído— ¿Te gusta el sexo duro?

Puedo notar su erección creciendo apretada contra mis nalgas y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro me hace sollozar. Mis paredes se contraen con las mil imágenes que han inundado mi mente.

— Si… me gusta duro— respondo entrecortado. Él se incorpora quedando de pié pegado a mi trasero.

— Bien, porque no va a ser suave. — Con la rodilla separa mis piernas y de golpe se hunde de una estocada que me llena por completo. Yo grito de placer y le oigo gruñir satisfecho. Me sujeta por las caderas y me enviste una y otra vez sin piedad.

Tras unos minutos que se me hacen deliciosamente eternos me retuerzo y me contraigo, él aprieta el agarre de sus manos en mis caderas cuando nota que me arqueo para salir a su encuentro.

— Relájate —me ordena con los dientes apretados. Se detiene y sale de mí mientras espera a que me calme. Pasea su humedecida punta entre mis nalgas en un tortuoso recorrido entre mi sexo y mi ano, arriba y abajo— Tienes un culo perfecto — su voz es ronca — ¿Quieres que folle también tu culo? — deteniéndose justo en mi entrada posterior, noto la presión de su polla justo ahí. Un estremecimiento de placer me recorre la columna y se me escapa un gemido. — ¿Eso es un si?, solo tienes que decirlo y tendrás lo que quieras, muñeca. — Mete dos dedos en mi centro, los hunde un par de veces y hace círculos en mi vagina mandando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Encuentro mi voz y la modulo para que no suene demasiado hueca por la ansiedad.

— Si... quiero que folles mi culo. — Saca los dedos empapados y los arrastra hasta mi ano, introduce primero uno y luego otro, hace círculos en mi interior mientras yo relajo la musculatura, lo oigo tararear apreciativamente.

— Oh nena, follar este culito apretado tiene que ser el paraíso. — Continua con su dulce tortura. Con el pulgar de la otra mano esparce mas fluidos desde mi centro hacia su objetivo. Saca los dedos para empaparlos de nuevo y vuelve hundirlos esta vez mucho más rápido y más profundo que antes. Yo gimo y me retuerzo un poco más, buscando algún tipo de fricción que me ayude a calmar las ganas de tenerlo dentro. —¿Ansiosa? tranquila que ahora mismo te daré lo que quieres. — No se me escapa el tono divertido de su voz. Sin sacar los dedos mete su erección de nuevo en mi vagina, bombea un par de veces. Notar mis dos entradas llenas a la vez me hace rugir, mi nivel de excitación no puede ser mas alto, apoyo las manos en la encimera y hundo mis dedos en ella sin importarme las sospechosas marcas que van a quedar. Sin poderlo evitar arqueo la espalda y muevo mis caderas para llenarme más de él. De repente se retira por completo dejándome vacía y anhelante y un segundo más tarde tengo su miembro en la puerta de mi culo, presionando contra mi carne, se introduce lentamente mientras gruñe. Centímetro a centímetro me llena hasta que noto sus testículos rozar mi sexo. Gimo muy alto porque el placer es demasiado como para contenerme.

— Joder — jadea — oh mierda... vas a conseguir que me corra solo con metértela. — Se detiene unos segundos pero en seguida empieza a moverse, adelante y atrás.

Jamás había estado tan excitada, el orgasmo me sorprende haciéndome estallar en mil pedazos, grito, gimo y me arqueo apretándole en mi interior. Pero él no se detiene y sigue embistiéndome, alargando mi placer hasta cotas que desconocía. Siento como desliza una mano por mi cadera hasta encontrar mi sexo y allí masajea mi clítoris hasta que me corro de nuevo en el orgasmo más potente que he tenido jamás, mi cuerpo lo absorbe, lo aprieta y lo drena, su leche caliente se esparce en mi interior y le oigo gritar a pleno pulmón. Se agarra a mí con fuerza mientras me embiste tres veces más y su cuerpo cubre el mío por completo cuando se deja caer hacia delante.

Yo permanezco quieta recuperando la respiración y disfrutando de los coletazos de mi orgasmo. Él sale de mí lentamente y masajea mi ano suavemente. De ser humana tendría graves problemas para sentarme en una semana, no puedo dejar de dar gracias por mi naturaleza y por haber encontrado a este semental, aunque sigo queriendo más. Me pregunto si aguantará otro asalto y deduzco que no, los humanos tienen menos aguante que los vampiros aunque son más cálidos y el aroma de su sangre les da un aliciente imposible de igualar por mis semejantes. Se aleja dejándome tendida en la mesa, lo oigo entrar al baño y encender un grifo. Me levanto y aprovecho para quitarme la falda. Ahora solo llevo puestos mis zapatos, me inclino para desabrocharlos pero su voz me detiene.

— Déjatelos puestos — ordena — aun no he terminado contigo.

Juraría que algo en mi interior ha dado palmas. Me levanto para verlo desnudo apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño. La humedad en su semi erección me confirma que se ha lavado e inconscientemente me relamo. Sonríe con malicia al ver mi gesto y se dirige al sofá tranquilamente donde se deja caer con las piernas separadas, desde allí me observa fijamente y me hace un gesto para que me acerque. La velocidad humana no es suficiente para mi en este momento pero logro controlarme y acercarme aparentando tranquilidad.

Me paro delante de él y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, creo que he abollado la madera pero eso poco importa, porque lo que tengo delante se me antoja un banquete. Paso la lengua por los labios mientras miro su polla en crecimiento "_Este tío es incansable_" sino fuera porque he escuchado su corazón y el olor de su sangre juraría que es vampiro.

Ron alarga el brazo derecho y posa la palma en mi mejilla, sus dedos envuelven mi nuca y me atrae hacia él bajando mi cara hasta su entrepierna donde su orgullosa polla, prácticamente recuperada, se balancea erecta solo para mí.

Lo introduzco en mi boca notando como crece y se expande un poco más, lo rodeo con la lengua haciendo espirales sobre él para, seguidamente, liberarlo por completo. Escucho su gruñido pero antes de que pueda quejarse la meto de una sola vez hasta el fondo de mi garganta, la succiono con algo más de fuerza de lo aconsejable y me veo recompensada con un hondo gemido y un tirón de pelo. Su mano se ha cerrado agarrando mi cabello y dirige mis movimientos a su antojo haciéndome subir y bajar por su largura mientras noto su sangre hormiguear mi lengua por debajo de la fina piel.

Retraigo mis colmillos con cuidado de no arañarlo, ya que notar el sabor de su sangre en este momento podría hacerme enloquecer, mientras masajeo sus testículos su agarre en mi nuca se vuelve más fuerte y los noto endurecerse en mi mano y lamentándose en voz alta.

— ¡Joder, nena! Santa Mierda... — tirando de mi pelo me separa privándome de mi caramelo. Lloriqueo un poco y lo veo sonreír con malicia. — ¿Te gusta comerme la polla? — su voz no puede ser mas ronca y en ese momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en tragarme hasta la última gota de su placer, me relamo y rápidamente vuelvo a succionarlo esta vez a mi ritmo, sin dejarme guiar por su mano que tira de mi pelo para que me detenga. Gimo contra su masculinidad y la noto temblar y endurecerse contra mi lengua, que no cesa de acariciar su glande.

Mi propia excitación se desliza por mis piernas, este tío me pone a cien solo con mirarlo y oírlo blasfemar por lo que le hago va a conseguir que me corra antes que él mismo. Apretando la base del mástil lo retiro de mi boca y lamo su glande con fruición haciendo círculos sobre la pequeña hendidura. Ron grita muy fuerte mientras convulsiona entre mis manos que siguen rodeándole, apretándolo y soltándolo ligeramente, ordenándolo con glotonería mientras llena a ráfagas mi boca con su esencia. Sin darle tiempo ni a respirar me subo a horcajadas sobre su erección y lo ensarto en mi interior, haciéndonos gritar a ambos a la vez, cabalgándolo sin piedad. Mi sobreexcitado sexo se contrae y dilata sin ningún control llevándome a un orgasmo que me hace gritar y aferrarme al respaldo del sofá rasgando la ropa en el proceso.

Cuando consigo recuperar el control de mi respiración veo a Ron con los ojos cerrados y desmadejado, debajo de mí. Le toco el rostro y lo oigo murmurar palabras inconexas, sonrío satisfecha al ver que lo he dejado medio inconsciente. Me levanto suavemente intentando no despertarlo y me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara en volver en si y si podré follármelo de nuevo antes de que salga el sol.

Paseo distraídamente por la casa, encima de la mesa hay un paquete de tabaco y me enciendo un cigarrillo mientas salgo al exterior. El aire de la noche enfría mi piel de nuevo, desnuda contemplo las estrellas y el bosque que me rodea, ningún detalle escapa a mi vista pese a la oscuridad. Calada tras calada absorbo distraídamente el humo fijando mi vista en un roedor que se escabulle entre los árboles, la prueba de que delante de mí se extienden kilómetros de bosque y montaña plagados de vida animal, tan animal como yo misma.

Oigo acelerarse mínimamente la respiración de mi presa y sé, sin mirarlo, que se está despertando. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa de anticipación apago el cigarro y vuelvo a entrar en la cabaña, deseosa de más, esperando que estos minutos de descanso hayan sido suficientes para mi humano favorito esta noche, aun no quiero renunciar a él ni a todo lo que pueda darme.


End file.
